wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Lewis
Caralyn Shawnee Ortega '''(nee '''Lewis; born June 20, 1982), better known by her ring name Kyle Lewis, is an American professional wrestler and trainer currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Lewis was raised in Nashville's Bellevue neighborhood. She is the oldest child of William and Amelia Lewis, both former postal workers. Her father is white and her mother, who is originally from Texas, is Kickapoo. She has two siblings, Arlene (born 1985) and Paul (born 1987). She graduated from Hillwood High School in 2000. Professional Wrestling Career Southern Wrestling League (2001 - 2004) In 2001, Lewis moved to Atlanta, Georgia to begin training at the Southern Wrestling League, led by promoter Harold Matthews. Lewis has said that Matthews gave her the Kyle Lewis ring name. Millennium Wrestling Federation (2004 - 2008) Gamma Pro Wrestling (2009 - 2013; 2014 - 2017) Silvera and Lewis signed with Toronto-based Inferno Wrestling in January 2009 and debuted the following month. As two-fifths of the AWF (All Will Fall) stable, the couple won the inaugural Inferno Wrestling Tag Team Supremacy Tournament and held the Inferno Wrestling Tag Team Championships three times. Lewis also became a one-time Inferno Wrestling Champion, two-time Inferno Wrestling Provincial Champion, one-time Inferno Wrestling Cruiserweight Champion, and won the 2012 Hellfire Rumble. She left on maternity leave in February 2013, eventually returning to in-ring action in December 2014. Lewis and her husband departed from IW in July 2017. Rising Sun Championship Wrestling (2017) Lewis signed with Tokyo-based Rising Sun Championship wrestling in September 2017. She was brought in as one-half of the tag team Cardiac Arrest alongside longtime friend Mia Marie Vega. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) Trainer (2018 - present) Lewis signed with Philadelphia-based Omega Wrestling Alliance in March 2018. In April, it was reported that she had been hired to train women's wrestler's in the promotion's developmental branch, OWT. Personal Life Lewis resides in Cherry Hill, New Jersey, eight miles from Philadelphia city limits. She married fellow professional wrestler Vincent Ortega, better known by his ring name Chance Silvera, in 2010. The pair dated for five years prior. They have one daughter, Eliana, who was born in August 2013. Lewis is good friends with Valentina Green, Evita Verano, and Nicole Fyre. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Southern Discomfort ''(Kneeling inverted sharpshooter) ** ''Tennessee River Crossing ''(Swinging leg-hook fireman's carry slam) * '''Signature Moves' ** Arched big boot, sometimes running ** Backdrop suplex ** Backslide driver ** Black Friday (Hammerlock DDT) ** Body Electric (second-rope high-angle sitout powerslam) ** Bridging fallaway slam ** Double-underhook facebuster ** Forearm smash, sometimes to an oncoming opponent ** German suplex, sometimes release or bridging ** Hair-pull mid-clinch knee lifts ** Headbutt, sometimes repeatedly ** Indian deathlock ** Inverted tornado DDT ** Leg-hook STO ** Shoot kick ** Triangle armbar * Nicknames ** "Country Strong" ** "Cold-Hearted" * Wrestlers Managed ** Chance Silvera * Wrestlers Trained ** Yasmeen Namir ** Sydney St. Clair * Entrance Themes ** "Out of the Black" by Royal Blood (September 2017 - present) ** "Bad Girls (Drift Static Remix)" by M.I.A. (used as a member of Cardiac Arrest) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT staff Category:OWT Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Native American professional wrestlers Category:1982 births Category:Trainers